With the rapid development of the economy, the number of urban automobiles has been on the rise, while the production and living styles of humans tend to be concentrated, the development of urban public services cannot keep up with the development of the situation, the public parking lot is subjected to tension supply of the public land and the “hard-to-park” problem becomes more and more serious. Along with the proposal of design concepts of establishing stereo garages to utilize the space, a wide variety of stereo garages with different designs are emerging in the market. From the aspect of technical structures, the stereo garages currently available on the market can be mainly divided into several types, such as lift-sliding, laneway-stacker, vertical circulation and cylindrical tower stereo garages.